


Trouvaille

by ginafics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Orphanage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginafics/pseuds/ginafics
Summary: Johnny and Taeil find Hyuck when they are not even looking, and he might be their luckiest finding of all.





	Trouvaille

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damababs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damababs/gifts).

> edit: these are trouvaille [johnny and taeil](https://twitter.com/NCTsmtown_127/status/1178359048854372352?s=19) thank you nct 127

Johnny has always loved living in the moment. There’s always a thrill in doing something fun out of the blue, in spicing things up, so that his days never really feel monotone. However, it doesn’t mean he doesn’t have a plan for his life. In fact, he has a quite solid big picture when it comes to his future. He knows he would graduate college and find a fulfilling job where he’s doing what he loves to with enough income to live contently, and then he’ll probably find someone, settle down together, and a few years after that he’ll try his luck in having a child or two. He has done the first two goals perfectly. He graduated after four years in college with a high enough GPA and club experiences to land him a good paid internship in a quite big office. After three years, he finally snatched the Senior Photographer title also the best boyfriend in the world title.

He met Taeil in his first few weeks of working as an intern. The guy was a junior editor of the monthly magazine his office tends to publish. As an intern in photography, they ended up having a lot of working hours together to make the magazines layout satisfying enough for the readers. Johnny learns how to formulate the emotions he captured with his lens into sensible words or even heart tugging phrases through Taeil. He was pleasantly surprised to see the result of the first magazine where his photographs were finally featured. Meeting Taeil and knowing Taeil are two different experiences altogether. At first, Taeil has always been on the silent part all the time that Johnny tends to hold himself back from talking too much. However after a few weeks of working together, Johnny saw the sides he has never expected from Taeil; how his hyung is playful and loves to tease people, and even though he rarely speaks up about himself and his life, Johnny found that he has a charming way with words above paper. Once he asked why Taeil doesn’t try to go in the writing field, and the answer only came in a form of tight lip smile. Johnny never bothered to bring up the topic again.

🍀

They started dating six months after their first meeting. The first date was not at all anyone had expected, courtesy of Ten who decided it was absolutely necessary to spy the two adults on their first date and fortunately lived to tell the story, the usually confident Johnny was transformed into a blushing mess while the usually quiet and aloof Taeil was acting all playful and fond. And their story kept moving forward, surviving all the hurdles—like that one time when Taeil’s immune system decided to fail him for like a month and drove everyone insane with worry, or like that time they had their biggest fight and Johnny made the wrong move to not go home for like two nights—and making possibly everyone jealous with their love story. Jaehyun always said that if he were ever asked about pure love, then Johnny and Taeil would be his answer.

Taeil had never been a part of Johnny’s life plan. Meeting someone so perfect, so early in his life, had never been his plan, neither had falling in love so deeply Johnny couldn’t even think of a life without the older. And Johnny didn’t want to, so he decided to fuck it up and put another unplanned event too early in his life. Marriage.

Asking for Taeil’s hand in a ceremony so sacred had been nerve wrecking, but those minutes of waiting until Johnny could take his hand from Mr. Moon and lead him to stand eye to eye in the altar had been worse than waiting for his name to be called in graduation. Johnny swore he would have vomited if Jaehyun’s hand was not grounding him by his shoulder. Although his insecurities were rarely showing, he knew for a fact that Taeil could do much better than him, so the small nagging fear of him being abandoned in the altar was there the entire time. At least until Taeil showed up hand in hand with his father, at least until Johnny could feel the shakiness of Taeil’s fingers in his, at least until he could see those reassuring eyes staring back at him with the same amount of nerve and fear, at least after they both said their vows and secured their rings in each other’s fingers, only then Johnny could enjoy his wedding day properly, with his official husband in his arms.

They got married in Chicago and spent two weeks of honeymoon touring around Johnny’s birth country, wasting mornings getting coffee and bagel in New York City and spending nights watching some random music festivals in Miami. And right after they got back to South Korea, they moved to the new apartment they had bought a week before they got married. Johnny thought he would have to wait for another five years before he could actually settle down somewhere with his own special person, but after a look at Taeil’sl sleeping face that first morning in their apartment, Johnny realized he wouldn’t have changed a thing if he were given the opprtunity.

🍀

Everything that is associated with Taeil has been filled with a coincidental warm thrill that Johnny had never regretted, living in the moment has brought him Taeil, and a home, and a life filled with love. However, he never thought he would reach this amount of surprise while living with his husband. Nothing would ever defeat the feeling of choking on his own dinner because the small talk they usually bring up at the table. Johnny has been the one in charge of cooking tonight because as Taeil had announced the third day into their marriage, “I’m banning the existence of take out in our household for six days in a week!”, and Johnny couldn’t do anything as he stared mesmerized at the way Taeil had easily said  _ our household  _ without any hesitation or stutters, and then the younger beamed with absolute happiness and agreed to the rule without any fuss. However this one statement doesn’t elicit the same reaction from Johnny. Taeil has been talking about his writing project research of the day before stopping abruptly. Nine months after they got together, Johnny managed to understand Taeil’s discomfort about being an author and also managed to convince the guy to try what he had been dreaming about, no matter how unrealistic it wad, and so Taeil asked their boss about being promoted to be their magazines content writer instead of the new head of the design and layout division. Their boss trusted Taeil enough to try small, and after his first project, not one person in their office dared to doubt Taeil’s magic with words.

“Hyung? You’re alright?” Johnny stops eating after the abrupt silence, and after seeing Taeil’s zoned out gaze, he can’t help but to worry.

“Huh? Uh yeah, it’s just…” the older trails off again.

“Is there anything bothering you from today’s field research?” Taeil has always loved field research instead of surfing the internet like everybody else. He said it has a different kind of result, something that’s more real and tangible; something that can touch people’s heart. However Johnny knows, as someone who also works in the field, how it can give worse impact to the people.

Taeil doesn’t give him any answer, and Johnny knows not to push. He’ll tell him when he’s ready.

“Hey Johnny?” a quiet voice drifts from the older after a few minutes of pause. Johnny hums. “What do you think of having children?” That’s when Johnny’s throat decides to constrict, not letting the meat he has been swallowing to properly move pass his esophagus. Taeil moves in an instant, bringing a glass of water for his husband, and gently patting his back, hopefully easing his distress state. When Johnny recovers, he moves his chair and takes a proper look at his husband, eyes busily searching for any reasons of the sudden question but all he can read is uneasiness. His heart clenches with guilt; he has never liked Taeil looking anything less than content.

“It’s okay if you think we weren’t…  _ ready  _ yet, I was just asking your opinion about it.” His voice gets softer in the end, eyes avoiding Johnny’s questioning gaze, and Johnny knows he’s lying.

“Hey, hey,” he tries to rub small, comforting circles to Taeil’s knuckles. “I haven’t opposed to anything yet. Come on, sit down, this one is a serious conversation.” The younger pulls Taeil’s hand and moves his small body, so that the older can settle at the sit beside him. Once he deems the other is relaxed enough, he starts again.

“Hyung, you know I have always wanted children, I just never thought we’ll be having this conversation right now. Don’t you think it’s too fast? We’ve only been married for half a year, after all.”

There’s a sting in Johnny’s chest when the hands that are clasped in between his are suddenly gone.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right,” the laugh Taeil lets out is as fake as it can get; it’s something Johnny had never heard before, not even after 3 years of dating. “I’m sorry, of course we’re not ready yet, I don’t know why I bring it up—”

The younger cuts the sentence before his heart can break any further, “Wait, no, hyung… I mean, yeah I think it’s too fast, but it doesn’t mean I don’t want to hear about your reason. You’re the sensible one between us two, anyway, I know there must be a reason for you to start talking about children." Johnny stops, thinking about the way he should word his next sentence before throwing away any layers of inhibitions he still has left. "And I think, if I could pull a proposal out of my ass without any preparation, then I believe I can learn to be a father.” Johnny laughs gently at the way his heart stutters over his own sentence. He’s so in love with the man in front of him, and he’s not afraid to say so. “At this point, I think I can learn anything as I’m with you. Jesus, I’m so whipped for you.” He says to the confused expression Taeil gives him. And there’s a small pull at the corners of the older’s lips that Johnny associates with his win. He’s happy as long as Taeil is smiling.

“I visited an orphanage today, the one near that big private school.” Johnny nods, urging Taeil to tell him more. “The office wants to bring awareness about orphaned children for the next issue, and so I went there to interview the owner and some kids. It was intense, I felt bad to ask those kids about things they might never remember or things that might traumatize them.” Taeil stops to swallow the sudden lump in his throat, Johnny’s hands have returned to draw soothing circle on his knuckles. Only God knows how grateful he is for Johnny’s existence in his life.

“There was this kid. Well, he’s not really a kid anymore. He’s 16.” Johnny can mark the exact second Taeil’s eyes turn sad. “Oh Johnny, he’s just so young and so, so angry at the world. It’s just… Johnny, it’s so unfair.” There are unshed tears in his eyes, and Johnny swears he’d do anything to wipe them away. “I talked with him for about an hour because he was being difficult and unresponsive, but after the first forty minutes of me talking to a wall, he probably took a pity on me and started answering. One word answers, but answers nonetheless. He looked like he has the world on his shoulders.” And Johnny knows his stare has melted, the world is indeed unfair.

“Do you know his name?” He asks softly, but Taeil shakes his head.

“He refused to tell me. But Johnny… at some point we talked about music, and honest to stars I can see the way his eyes light up for a very short second. And I just… I think I fell in love, Youngho. This kid… he deserved everything the world hasn’t given him. The owner told me he had grown up in the orphanage, and that he dropped out of high school because he knew they were not funded enough to let him finish while there were two other teenagers who needed to get into high school. She said the kid has been working his ass off so that the other kids can actually finish school and eat properly.”

“God…” The tears are now spilled and Taeil has to hide his face in Johnny’s shoulders, as the familiar arms encapsulate him in warmth. Once Taeil can control his breathing again, he smiles, remembering the only actual conversation he had with the boy.

“He told me he used to have older hyungs and same age friends, but they were all adopted now.” Johnny gently pulls him to look at his eyes properly.

“You want us to adopt him?”

“Well, I have been thinking that maybe we can do that, if you agree to it, and more.”

“What do you mean more?”

“My project, Johnny, if it was successful, I could attract donors and sponsors to fund this orphanage, so that these children can stop worrying about school and food, so they can stop worrying about basic necessities.” There’s a hope in Taeil’s eyes, a hope that Johnny would support because he believed his husband can do it. Their brand has enough influence to attract rich philanthropist to fund ten more orphanages.

“My angel, I thank God every day for bringing you to me.” There’s a blush spreading prettily on Taeil’s cheeks, and Johnny’s decision is made. “Okay, let’s do it. I think we have enough saving in our account to bring another human being into our home.”

“You’re kidding me?” Taeil finally laugh genuinely, and Johnny’s heart flutters once again. “Don’t you remember that Paris project that took you away from for three months? You were literally unofficially hired by that fashion brand and booked for their every project from that moment onwards, not only as their photographers but also as their model, which, mind you, I still didn’t understand how until now. You’ve brought like thousands of euro to our account from that project alone, you rich motherfucker.”

Johnny laughs heartily at that, “I was also baffled at that moment, especially when our boss literally let me to take their offer.”

“So… do you agree? On adopting a kid with me?”

“I’d agree on anything with you, Moon Taeil, raising a kid with you would be an honor.”

There’s a slap to his bicep, but also a grin on Taeil’s lips. “Too cheesy, shut up.”

The dinner continues with a prospect of another figure on the table with them.

🍀

The discussion doesn’t stop there, of course. They take another two weeks of making sure everything is settled before going back to the orphanage. Johnny is a bit hesitant when the orphanage owner is apparently a nun; she introduced herself as Sister Gabriella, or Sister Gaby for short. She's a middle aged woman with a kind, but quite tired face, however her eyes lights up when she spots Taeil in front of her door.

“Mr. Moon, what a pleasure to see you again! Do you need more information about the orphanage?”

“Uh no, not really, I’m actually here today to ask you about… the adoption procedure.” Johnny thinks the way her eyes light up even more is precious, and when her gaze moves to Johnny, there’s an understanding in her eyes. Johnny’s doubt melts away when the gaze remains kind.

“You must be Mr. Moon’s husband, then.”

“Yeah, I’m Suh Johnny.” He grinned at her with ease as he bows.

“Come in, then, I’m sure we can talk about this more in depth in my office.” 

Sister Gaby explains the procedure of adoption in their orphanage. Since they are only funded by the Church, instead of the government, they just need an agreement from both parties, meaning the child and the parents, to go through with the adoption process. There will be someone from the government that will monitor the whole process to avoid the child from being forced to agree, and to check whether the parents are actually suitable for the child. After all of this procedure is done and the papers are approved, then both parties can proceed with the moving process, until then the child must remain save at the orphanage. Once they agree, she has them signed some kind of contract, before going to talk to the kid Taeil took interest in. He never asked for his name for privacy purposes, if he didn’t want to tell him, then he knew better than to start asking around against his will. Johnny puts a hand on Taeil’s restless knee when the room is empty.

“You’re nervous?”

He nods, “Johnny, what if he doesn’t want to come with us?”

“Well, we can’t force him to want it, but I can turn on my charm so that maybe he could be persuaded.” Johnny tries to grin, thick eyebrows wighling playfully. Taeil glares at him.

“You’re a lame giant, babe, he’ll probably roll his eyes at you.” And Johnny laughs because from the sound of it this kid is a sassy one.

The sound of the door being opened startles them both, “He’s ready for you. Just a warning though, as much as I am happy that you want to adopt him, I think you both need luck for him to agree. He… already has other goals in his mind than to be adopted.” Johnny nods at the concerns in the sister’s eyes.

“Don’t worry, you can send him in.” He receives a nod in return, before a small, handsome kid gets into the room and sits in front of the adults. Well, he is not exactly small; it’s just that everyone is small compared to Johnny. He’s actually a little bit taller than Taeil, and he has legs that are probably almost as long as Johnny’s. His face is handsome in a cute way, his black hair makes his face looks younger than a 16 year old, but Johnny can detect the tiredness behind his nonchalant façade. Taeil’s right, he does look like he has the world on his shoulders.

“Mr. Moon.” He bows at Taeil in a respectful way.

“Hey kid.” Well apparently the nickname can move a muscle in his face expression.

“I’m not a kid.”

“I know, but I don’t know your name, so I don’t know how to address you.”

After a bit of contemplation, the boy answers with much hesitation, “Haechan.” And Taeil beams, looking at the boy as if the sun has decided to grace him with light again after 10 years of going into hiding.

“Such a pretty name. Haechan, this is my husband, Johnny—”

“Okay, can we stop beating around the bush?” Haechan cuts Johnny before he can do anything. “I know you’re here for an adoption, but I’m not interested, I’m sorry.” Both adults sigh at that, knowing better than to bring their hopes up. “I’d actually be happy if you’d like to adopt other kids in here. They’re available, I’m not. I have responsibilities I need to attend to, and I can’t do so if I’m getting adopted.”

“Look, we don’t come here with our heads in the clouds. I have heard from Taeil about the conversation you were having the other day, and some information from Sister Gaby about you as well, and we have taken that into consideration. Haechan, we want you to know that it’s not your obligation to take care of the other kids.” Johnny stops abruptly at the vicious glare that’s directed at him.

“_The other_ _kids_,” the phrase is spat out as a cruel sneer that is meant to hurt, “have no one to take care of them, and you want to tell me that… that it’s not my obligation to take care of them? Are you crazy? I know they are not my responsibilities, but I care for them _enough_ to not let them die starving just because some people want to adopt me.” Johnny can see how angry he is at them, and honestly he deserves it for wording his sentence like that. “With all due respect, Taeil-ssi, Johnny-ssi, you can go home and forget about adopting me.” He stands up and strides quickly to the door while muttering under his breath, “I don’t even want to be adopted by a decent person, and you dare come here spitting selfish bullshit like that.”

However, Johnny is up from his seat in a second and takes the boy’s wrist in his hand. He’s not letting him go before apologizing. “Haechan, wait.”

“Don’t touch me!” The boy hisses through gritted teeth, while violently freeing his wrist from Johnny’s hold.

“I’m sorry, please listen to me. Please, listen to us.” The two round eyes are narrowing in a sharp gaze at Johnny’s face. He doesn’t say anything, but he also stays rooted to his spot. Johnny takes his chance. “I apologize. I don’t mean my sentence as it was worded. The research that Taeil was doing has now undergone the editing process. It will be up by the next issue of our magazine, which is estimated to be published in about a month from now. With that article, we are going to make sure that we can attract sponsors and donors to many underfunned orphanages in this country, including this one. I was just trying to say that you don’t have to worry about them anymore because they will be okay, that you can start thinking about yourself more now because you don’t have to dedicate everything for them anymore. Haechan, you can start living for yourself, you can start reaching your dreams.”

Taeil doesn’t say anything during the whole ordeal, he witnesses the way Haechan’s eyes hold a little bit of warmth before hardening once more. “Apology accepted,” the boy says, “but I’m still not coming with you, I only have two years before I need to get out of here anyway. Don’t burden yourself with me. Goodbye.” With that, the boy gets out of the room, leaving the two adults staring at his back forlornly.

🍀

Johnny and Taeil don't give up. Every Saturdays and Sundays, they keep coming to the orphanage, not only to meet Haechan, but also to help things around. The last time Johnny became a volunteer was when he was in high school, he thinks it feels good to be able to give back to the society again, even though they can only do so much as entertaining the children in the orphanage. Sister Gaby is absolutely thrilled with the help, and although Haechan looks displeased everytime they come, he doesn't forbid them from engaging with the other kids. Sister Gaby always lets them have a couple of hours of personal meetings with the boy after every visit to the place. They are mostly filled with awkward conversations, but Haechan always lets them talk his ears off with the things they found interesting for the week. The boy always keeps his silence, but sometimes he smiles when the story Johnny's telling is particularly funny.

Somewhere along talking to the boy in their third consecutive weekends visits, Haechan finally gives a short sentence of opinion to Taeil's story of the week regarding his new writing project. Johnny swears he can see the sudden glaze in Taeil's eyes at the voice and he laughs.

"What's so funny?" Haechan asks again in a timid voice. Johnny just laughs harder at the way Taeil's face scrunches.

"If you say one more sentence, I swear you're going to make Taeil cry." Johnny says with a fond grin and witnesses the way Haechan's cheeks bloom in red for a second, before he quickly ducks his head down, staring resolutely at his twiddling fingers for a couple of seconds. The smile in Johnny's face stays long even after they arrive home that night.

On Sunday, Haechan asks them whether they want to join him for dinner, and Johnny has to kiss Taeil's tears away for a long minute after the boy leaves them in the same room they all met each other for the first time. By the time the fourth Sunday of the month has rolled, Johnny is the one who has to hold his tears once they get into their car because Haechan has been the one who see them out, and without any warnings he decides to smile back at them both while they're bidding goodbyes. Johnny feels like he's on cloud nine. He doesn't know when he has fallen in love with the kid, but he thinks he knows now why Taeil had been so adamant in adopting the boy, even with all the fight he has been putting. Haechan deserves everything the world hasn't been able to give him.

🍀

The week has rolled like usual and Hyuck has finished all the things he should be doing. He helps Sister Gaby cleaning the orphanage, then he goes to his jobs until the sun has set. Once he's back at the orphanage, he helps the children doing their homework while Sister Gaby makes dinner for them all, and then he puts the babies to sleep before going to bed at approximately 11 o'clock. Sister Gaby doesn't allow any lights to be on after 11 p.m. However, when Saturday comes and he has done all the orphanage chores, he can't help the sudden gut churning feelings when he takes a look at the time.

_ 9 a.m. _

He laughs at himself for having ridiculous emotions at the way the door bell is not ringing, shaking his head to focus on playing with the younger kids at the backyard on his day off. There's a persistent heaviness in his chest as the day pass by, and as the clock keeps ticking, he realizes that he can't keep hoping for his new usual Saturday routine to happen. After all, people move on, and he's being ridiculous for feeling upset. This time, he really has it coming. The doorbell won't ring. There won't be two people coming from that door, and bringing new plushies for the babies or new soccer ball for the kids. There won't be any two hours chat session he has to attend, where he should act like he's interested enough. There won't be any invitations to dinner that he needs to ask when the clock hits 6.30 p.m. When the clock finally hits 11 p.m., he should have been asleep in the bed instead of waiting the red convertible to drives away from their orphanage. People move on, especially when they know they're not wanted. He shouldn't feel upset, he knows he has it coming, and yet the tears keep hitting his pillow as he tries to stay as quiet as he can.

🍀

Sunday comes, and people move on, and so does Hyuck.

🍀

There's a sudden doorbell at 9 a.m. on the third Saturday of the month that wakes Hyuck up. Sister Gaby is out of the city with the rest of the chiłdren because there was a sudden influx of money on their account from a lot of anonymous people, and she said it would be good for the children to go out and have fun. Hyuck didn't know where the money came from or whether it would keep coming, but he decided to stay at the orphanage and also to sleep in. It's not everyday that he can have the whole house to himself. Thus, when there's an persistent doorbell that disturb his sleep, Hyuck grumbles at the guests as he opens the door. After all, he's not expecting anyone. His eyes are bleary from sleep and his hair probably looks like a bird nest, but he couldn't care less. He rubs and blinks his eyes repeatedly at the sudden onslaught of the light, before focusing his gaze on the two men at the door.

"How may I help—" His voice halts in the middle of the sentence as two very cheery and familiar voices filter through his auditory system.

"Good morning!"

"How are you?"

It's so ridiculous how he can't do anything besides gaping at the two people in front of him. He doesn't understand what's happening, he thought they won't ever comeback, but apparently he's… wrong? And then there are two concerned expressions that fill his sight, before a gentle touch to the underside of his eyes wakes him up from his stupor.

"Hey, what happened? Is there anything wrong?" Taeil's voice is so gentle and filled with genuine worries that it makes Hyuck laughs. His laughter sounds wet, and he finally realizes that he has been crying. God, this is all so ridiculous.

"Haechan, you're okay?" Johnny's voice finally filters in, just as worried as Taeil's, but much better controled. The youngest of the three finally laughs, all grin and sunshine and teeth, as he hastily wipes the remaining tears from his eyes. When his eyes focus again, there's an awestruck expression on both of the adults' faces.

"Yeah sorry, I just thought you were not coming back, and apparently I'm wrong." he says, and then mutters under his breath, "Thank God, I'm wrong." They hear him still, and if their hearts get overwhelmingly full with love, then no one else needs to know.

Once they settle down inside and after all the small talks, Taeil takes the liberty to explain, "We're sorry for suddenly not coming without any information—"

"No, no, don't be sorry! You don't have the obligation to tell anyone about your business." Johnny smiles at the poorly shown nonchalance.

"No, it's still not right for us to just suddenly go missing without notice. Anyway, two weeks ago, my article was finally published, and within a week there were so many people that kept trying to reach out to us. That's why we haven't been able to visit, and that's also probably why there are so many incoming money to the orphanage. The project was a hit, within two weeks we somehow had created a trend for rich people, influencers, celebrities, and the likes to donate their money for orphans. It might sound horrible that people would only donate their money to follow a trend instead of by being genuine, but at least their money can be used for actual important matters instead of buying branded clothes."

And Hyuck understands. He understands how unfair the world is, so other people like him should be able to profit from said unfairness in order to survive. He's so grateful for Taeil and Johnny to even allow his orphanage to have a day out for once in their life.

"And don't worry, we had managed to secure some permanent sponsors for some orphanages in the city, so this money won't go anywhere. It might not be as much as it is right now, but it would be enough for the children to finish school, for Sister Gaby to stop worrying about next dinner's menu, it would even be enough for you to go back to school." Johnny continues. There's a fond look in his eyes when he looks at Hyuck, and he knows that his tears are back, but he couldn't give a damn about it. His body moves on its own accord when he leaps to the air, tackling the both fully grown men to the ground, while locking them in a tight hug. He feels so very relieved to the point that he allows himself to cry.

"Thank you, thank you so much." He can feel the hesitant arms that want to embrace him back. He doesn't say anything, but he also doesn't move from his spot. Johnny's big arm comes first, and then Taeil's smaller one. They're gentle at first, but Hyuck can feel their fists starts locking at his shirt as he keeps sobbing to their shoulders. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for acting like an asshole to you both for so long."

"No, it's okay, it's okay, we understand," Taeil's voice is reassuring, but it cracks in the middle as he also breaks into tears.

"Haechan-ah, don't cry, it's okay…" Johnny pleads but it only makes Hyuck cries harder.

"Donghyuck," the boy says, accompanied by a sob. "My real name is Lee Donghyuck." another sob, "Please, call me Hyuck."

"Hyuckie…"

"We love you." 

🍀

Donghyuck finally takes their offer for adoption after another two weeks, he really doesn't understand why they kept insisting that the adoption offer is still up, when he would turn 17 next month and he'd be free from the system after another year. But they don't back down, and Hyuck could really use some parental love in his life. He has promised to be less difficult and said that he's ready for a lot of compromises between the three of them in order for this to work, but Taeil only laughs at him and ruffles his hair.

"Hyuck, we love you, all of you. Even the difficult part." The older winks playfully, leaving him feeling both confused and wanting to cry. He hasn't felt so much love directed at him before.

When the papers are approved, he finally move in with Johnny and Taeil. Their apartment is nice, too nice even; it somehow feels like it has been waiting to be filled with another entity for so long. There's a spare bedroom ready to be redecorated and a whole empty wardrobe for him to fill in. There are empty spaces in the wall where Johnny and Taeil's pictures are nailed, as if saying it's ready to be filled with new memories, new experiences with Hyuck. There is even an empty third chair on the dinner table, waiting to be claimed. And for the fifth times that day, Hyuck feels like crying all over again.

"How?" he croaks with a weak voice.

"How what?" Taeil asks, worriedly.

"How could it feel like the house has been waiting specifically for me? This feels unreal." And then he feels the tight back hug Johnny has pulled him into.

"Because it has been waiting for you. We have been waiting for you, the home can only do so much as reflects the people living in it, Hyuck"

"I'm sorry for making you wait for so long," Hyuck starts, but Taeil cuts him.

"Nah, none of this bullshit again. Let's go to IKEA, we still need to actually furnish your things before they become officially yours."

"You really don't have to, this is already more than enough," he tries to say, but his hand is suddenly being dragged by Johnny. He really can't fight a 6'2" giant even if he wants to, can he?

"Nonsense, we don't skip on IKEA family dates, and I actually need a new lamp. So you're coming whether you like it or not, come on!"

🍀

That night, despite the new bed cover he has chosen earlier in the day, Hyuck ends up sleeping in between Johnny and Taeil, being sandwiched by the two people he's so grateful to ever meet. And as the night proceeds over, he dreams of things he had never dared to before. With the both of them beside him, Hyuck thinks he's powerful enough to conquer the world.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/seohyuckie) ! scream with me about johnil :(


End file.
